In the Crystal Light
by Inuki Moon
Summary: Rana's daughter Crystal Rana from my other story Riding to Glory. Story four- When Crystal is told she has abilities beyond her belief, she doesn't believe it. But is it true?
1. In the Crystal Light

Disclaimer: Look, if I owned the characters, would I still be here? I own Rana actually, and Crystal, and Alaeo. But no Legolas. Crap  
  
IN THE CRYSTAL LIGHT  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Rana felt so happy she thought she might burst. Next to her, Legolas smiled at her, before taking her into his arms and kissing her.  
Eruvande, Almatari, and Alataria, Rana's closest and oldest friends, walked towards her. They all wore happy grins on their faces.  
Eruvande spoke first.  
"Well, now you're married. Not only are you married, you're married to a guy you've loved forever. Good for you!" The others spoke up now.  
"This is great!"  
"You still have to visit us now!"  
"You look great!"  
At this last, Rana looked down at herself. They were right. She did look great.  
Dressed in a simple but beautiful pearl grey dress, her long black hair was brushed and left to hang to her waist, and moonstones and sapphires were hanging in it as well.  
Almatari spoke again.  
"You do realize this makes you queen, right? Thranduil has died, and you know he has, so that makes Legolas king. And being married to him, you're queen."  
It was the first time Rana thought of this.  
"I...guess so. Wow." She thought.  
The three smiled at her.  
"Don't worry, we'll still make you do your chores when you visit. And visit you will." Alataria said with a grin. "Anyhow," she continued, "We'll leave you with your new husband. Don't forget us, Rana."  
They walked away, their hair shining in the light.  
Rana wondered what they could have meant by that.  
  
- SEVENTEEN YEARS LATER  
  
Crystal sat up in bed, and stretched her arms above her head. Yawning, she climbed out of bed, and decided to get dressed. Picking some of the more comfortable clothes she had, which were a pair of breeches, a loose white shirt, and her boots, she put them on and decided she looked like a pirate.  
A knock came on the door. "Come in!" Crystal yelled, brushing her gold hair out of her eyes. Her bluegrey eyes, inherited from her mother, twinkled in the light and she smiled.  
The door opened and Eruvande came in. Crystal smiled. Eruvande had been friends with her mother, the queen Rana, for years and years.  
Eruvande didn't smile now. Usually, she had a joke for Crystal, a smile, or simply a presence that made her calm. Now, however, tears shone in her eyes and she looked grim. And scared.  
That scared Crystal in its own turn. Never once had she seen Eruvande scared, and very rarely cry.  
"Eruvande what's wrong? I've never seen you like this!" Crystal said, wondering what it could be.  
"Crystal, there's been a problem. With Rana and Legolas. You need to grab your horse immediately and meet me at the stables in fifteen minutes. Hurry up."  
Crystal nodded. Eruvande swept out of the room.  
Ten minutes later, Crystal hurried to the stables, pulling her white mare Lindelle, meaning song, out of her stall and grooming her. Once she was done, she led the mare to the front of the stables. Eruvande waited their, tears coursing down her face.  
Turning to her, Crystal demanded, "Now tell me what happened. And where are we going?"  
"There was a battle that sprang up where your mother and father were camping, on their way to the springs, remember? Legolas is okay, but Rana's been hit by a...poisoned arrow. It's hit her in the shoulder."  
Crystal felt tears spring to her own eyes.  
"Is she...is she going to make it?" Crystal asked, not wanting to hear the answer.  
Eruvande shrugged. "I'm not sure. There are healers down there, who are trying to help her, but they sounded grim about it. I wanted to get down there, but it may be no good." Eruvande whispered this last.  
"Also, "she continued, "Not only will this be hard on the family, it'll be horrible for the people of Mirkwood. Everybody loves your mother, as much as they love Legolas himself."  
Crystal knew this to be true. Almost everyone Crystal had ever met had good things to say about the queen of Mirkwood.  
Eruvande turned from Crystal, telling her briskly to mount her horse. Swinging onto Lindelle, she nudged the mare into a trot at Eruvande's command.  
In her fury and upset, Crystal kicked her into a gallop, riding far past Eruvande and the others who had come with her.  
She continued to ride, until the others became tiny specks in the distance.  
She was riding blindly, not caring if she would injure herself. She turned the mare into the woods, and dismounted, crying. Sinking to the ground, she sobbed until she fell asleep into a deep, troubled dream.  
When she was shaken awake, she saw she had been placed into a camp. Nearby, Eruvande, Almatari, and Alataria, three of Rana's greatest friends, and Crystal's mentors, were sitting around a fire. Crystal had not even noticed they were there.  
Alataria started up angrily.  
"I suppose you thought that was funny, Crystal? Riding off like that? I think you are-" She started to say more, but Almatari cut it off with a sharp gesture. Nodding to Crystal, she said, "Listen, Alataria- just because we've known Rana forever doesn't mean that Crystal feels any less about her than we do. She is her mother after all."  
Crystal nodded gratefully.  
"Anyhow, Crystal, we all need to sleep. Have an early day tomorrow." Almatari said, stretching. She walked into a tent and zippered the door. Crystal followed suit.  
The next day, Crystal got up long before the sun rose. She walked to Lindelle, and patted her nose. She stroked the mare's flawless white coat. Brushing the dirt off of her, she fed her mare, trying to keep her mind on small tasks rather than think what may be waiting for them once they reached their destination.  
That day's riding went by fast, and though everyone wanted to continue, as the springs were very close, the horses couldn't see well enough in the dark and were exhausted as well.  
That morning, they left as soon as they could. Reaching the springs in two hours, they searched drastically for the king and queen.  
Finally, they found them, with several healers and escorts waiting anxiously by them.  
Crystal was shocked into tears at Rana's appearance. The beautiful queen's face was drawn and even paler than usual, her hair swept back from her face but messy. She was so weak it was a struggle to grab Crystal's hand. Nearby, Legolas wept, watching his wife and long-time lover dying. He got up and walked to Crystal's side, kissing her cheek. She hugged him back.  
Rana tried to speak. "Crystal...I'm so glad you're here. There is much I want to tell you, but I can't. Some things you need to know though." Taking a deep breath she reached around her back, pulling out a scabbard. Nardurlos, her sword.  
Crystal frowned. As Rana pulled out the sword with all that remained of her strength, she handed it to Crystal. She suddenly understood and tried to hand it back.  
"No, Crystal. You'll need it more than I would. Here. Take them." putting it into Crystal's hands, she gestured for her daughter to lower her head. Kissing her forehead, Rana managed to say one last thing: "Crystal, know that I love you. You are dear to me. Also...I want you to have everything. The dresses, the weapons, Raeo, Indo, and Kala." She named her horse and two wolves that had accompanied her everywhere. "Finally, I want you to have this. Nardurlos is yours. The strongest and best sword you could get. Fortanya will go with me to the grave." Crystal started to protest at this, but her voice trailed away.  
"Crystal, I love you." As Rana said this last, her beautiful eyes closed, and her breathing stopped.  
As Rana's chest stilled, rain started to fall, as if in grief for Rana. Crystal tilted her face up to the drops, and began to cry herself. She couldn't tell tears from rain. And she thought it didn't matter.  
  
CHAPTER TWO- TWO YEARS LATER  
  
Crystal swung Nardurlos in an arc, and killed the practice dummy. Nearby, her mentor Alaeo hovered, watching her every move. He called commands to her, his blonde hair shining as the sun lay across it. They stuck strangely with his grey eyes, but it was a pleasant combination that brought people to him. He was the same age as Crystal, only twenty, but he was skilled in the sword. Though Alaeo was the actual mentor, Crystal was better than he was by far. She was, in fact, the best megiltura or archer since Rana. She intended to keep it that way.  
As she practiced, Crystal thought of everything that had gone on in the past five years. Her decision to become a warrior, as Rana had, her mother's death, her father's subsequent death of a broken heart, and her past two years of training.  
In her lessons, she had learned many, many things, including the archery lessons, sword work, and the usual lessons taught to young elves. She had not yet been to a battle, but she was very eager to go to one. It was as though she felt she should follow in her mother's footsteps by being the best warrior around. It may have also been that she was looking for death, as things had not been the best for her in the years since her parents died within one year of each other.  
Crystal often tried to get away to battles when she heard that they were near, but Alaeo and Ralinde, who had been one of Crystal's weapons teachers over the years, had never let her. No matter how hard she tried to sneak off, one of them was always ready to intercept her.  
Crystal put down Nardurlos, then walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed a practice sword. Rather than a steel blade, it had a stick with a collection of thin reeds tied around it. The sword would make a loud clack whenever it hit anything, and left red welts on flesh.  
Alaeo chose his own practice sword. Walking over to Crystal, he turned and faced her. Holding it out to Crystal, they started to fight. Crystal whacked Alaeo's arm, side, and his shoulder before he even tried to parry off the attacks.  
"Ow! Not so hard!" Alaeo called out to her.  
"Block them, idiot!" She called back.  
"Well, you know, I'm not used to having my student to be better than me!" Alaeo said with a grin.  
"Get used to it." Crystal snapped back. Alaeo frowned.  
"Crystal, I need to tell you something...he started. "Important. About yourself."  
Crystal frowned herself this time. What could it be? 


	2. Abilities

CHAPTER TWO-  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, if I owned any of the characters, do you- wait. I DO own the charcters. Go me!  
  
Crystal followed Alaeo down the hallway he led her through. Once they reached a small, bare room, he turned to face her.  
"Crystal, this is very important. You need to know this or there will be huge issues in your future. Ask Ralinde." He said quickly.  
Crystal gasped. She suddenly saw her old mentor Ralinde in the corner, at first not seen by Crystal.  
The older elf looked at her kindly. Her long blonde hair and blue eyes both glistened in the light. Once, Ralinde had been broken by the deaths of her best friends, but something had happened to her along the way that had changed her. She now was a very good weapons master, though not nearly as good as Crystal.  
"Crystal, this is necessary, as Alaeo said." She said gravely. "You have the ability not many elves have. In fact, your mother was the first elf to have these powers. Something that happened to her. We aren't sure. But you are stronger in that." Ralinde continued. "You also have more powers than most people." She apparently had finished because she now became silent.  
Ralinde did, however, walk over to a chalkboard that Crystal had also not noticed. Crystal made a silent note to herself to pay more attention.  
Making marks on the board, she spoke as she drew.  
"ForeSight." A mark. "Healing." Another. She continued this way. "Spirituality, which can only be used in the most dire of situation. Element control. Those are the only known ones."  
Alaeo spoke up now. "Crystal, what she's getting to is that you could be the most powerful elf ever to be born. Physically that is. You could wipe out an entire army channeling these powers...if you do it right."  
Crystal frowned. This was too weird. Having powers? Most powerful elf? Hardly.  
"I don't think so." Crystal said. "Could you prove it?" She asked.  
Ralinde nodded as if she had expected this. "Hold out your hand." Crystal did. "Think of an element. You know, earth, air, fire-"  
Crystal cut her off. "I know what they are." Ralinde nodded again.  
"Think of one, and think of it in detail. Okay? Now count to three. One, two, three!"  
Crystal gasped. On her fingertip a tiny flame danced from finger to finger.  
Ralinde smiled. "See? That was easy." Crystal nodded.  
"Now," Ralinde continued, "you need to rest. This will be very trying for the next few days, and you need to sleep. See you in the morning!"  
  
A/N: I know that was dysfunctional. sorry. I did steal ideas from Robert Jordan, but his ideas are too good to leave. Hope ya like!  
  
~RR 


	3. Training

CHAPTER THREE- Training  
  
Disclaimer: I own-eth thoust characterorial persons as befits Crystal, Alaeo, and Ralinde. Eth.  
  
Crystal scrubbed her sword the next morning. Though Alaeo and Ralinde had told her that swords weren't really much use to her now, they had also said that it was important that they she didn't become rusty on her skills, if her so-called 'abilities' were to fail her. She also had to suffer through several hours of training each night, each for everything she could do.  
Ralinde also told her it was easy for her to learn more abilities than she already did. One in particular was actually something she could do now, but it was only to be used if her life was at risk, and even then as an absolute last resort. It was called balefire, and was probably the most dangerous substance ever created, and ever to be created.  
Crystal finished cleaning her sword, put it away, and then went to the gym, where Alaeo was waiting for her. Ralinde would probably be there soon.  
When she arrived, she was suprised to find Alaeo practicing himself. Shirtless, he went through the forms, smoothly going through each one.  
Not exactly for the first time, Crystal thought to herself how handsome he was. Tanned and smoothly muscled, he attracted women to him wherever he went.  
Just then, she was shocked out of her thoughts as Alaeo noticed her. He smiled and greeted her.  
They both paused, at a loss for words. Alaeo stepped a little closer to her, only inches away from her.  
"Hi, Crystal...you look...healthy." He stammered.  
"You too. Uh, nice work on the swords...." She stammered out as well.  
Alaeo moved his face a little closer to hers, and their lips parted.  
In this state, they were of course both startled to hear an 'Ahem' from behind them. Ralinde stood there, with a smirk on her face.  
"If you two have finished..." Ralinde said, grinning. "We have some work to do, Crystal."  
Crystal nodded. Ralinde told her to call up her elements, having her dance each one on a different fingertip, first singularly than all at once. She also pulled spheres of the elements, floating them in the air and tossing them around. Finally, she cut her own arm and had Crystal heal it, the slice disappearing entirely in a matter of seconds.  
Crystal gaped at her own abilities. It was so easy to do any of them, and she sensed the potential to do much, much more.  
Ralinde explained to her that it would be better if Crystal learned more abilities with help, even though she would be capable of learning by herself. It would simply be safer that she had somebody supervising.  
"Although," Ralinde had said when she told her this, "I actually can't do these myself, I have training to know how to instruct you. Man, I wish I could do this!"  
Crystal actually wished she couldn't.  
  
A/N: Okay, that was rather dysfunctional. That's okay. I'll be making more happen in the next few chapters, so no problem there. Hopefully, they'll also be longer. R&R!  
  
~RR 


	4. Later Weeks

CHAPTER THREE: LATER WEEKS  
  
Disclaimer: You know, I almost feel disappointed because I DO own the characters. :( Poor, priveliged me.  
  
In the weeks that followed after, Crystal continued her intensive training. She often trained late into the night, sleeping for only a few hours before getting up to do more. She was usually exhausted, which was close to impossible for an elf. If she had been a mortal human, she would probably have dropped dead.  
One day, however, she felt refreshed and ready to work. This had to do with something that had been developing for several days....  
After the interruption of Crystal and Alaeo in the gym, they had gotten closer and closer to each other. They noticed each other more than before, and they often gave each other glances as they worked together. Today, Crystal intended to tell Alaeo how she felt.  
She was almost skipping as she dressed herself in breeches, a loose, sleeveless shirt, and her softest boots. Pulling her long hair back in a braid, she walked to Alaeo's room so they wouldn't be interrupted.  
Crystal reached his room, started to knock, then decided not to. Opening the door, she started to greet Alaeo....  
Only to find him in his bed, holding another elf to himself. Crystal took one horrified look, then dashed down the hall crying, running as fast as she could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal huddled in her secret room, tears running down her face freely. She felt awful, for several reasons.  
I can't believe you thought he loved you.  
Why did you love him?  
I hate him.  
He can die-he and that little witch he was with.  
Her thoughts continued this way for a while, before she finally got a hold of herself.  
"Look at yourself," she said coldly, "Crying over him. He wasn't worth it. And all you're doing is wasting your time crying about it. Idiot."  
She knew this wasn't fair, but she said it anyhow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alaeo felt horrible. When Crystal had burst into his room, then left, he had kicked out the brunette elf he was with and got dressed. He now sat on his bed, thinking thoughts similar to Crystal's.  
You idiot.  
She loves you.  
Didn't you love her?  
I can't believe you.  
If it hadn't been such a bad experience, they probably would have laughed at the almost identical thoughts they were having. But it was, so they didn't.  
Alaeo wondered how he would apoligize. He thought of and discarded several ideas, before finally finding the perfect one.  
He knew exactly what he was going to do.  
  
A/N: Man I picked a good point to stop at didn't I? Well, I hope my readers *Hiya Eruvande! * are liking this. I didn't know what exactly to do, so I kinda stole some ideas from another story. Then again, most ideas start with one person before spreading now don't they?  
  
~RR 


	5. The Attempts

CHAPTER FIVE: THE ATTEMPTS  
  
Disclaimer: You know, when I actually DO own the characters, it takes all the fun out of disclaimers.  
  
Crystal grabbed a plastic cup and and filled it with sweet water. Drinking deeply, she threw her jacket over her shoulder and started back to her room. For the past week since finding Alaeo with the other elf (she had discovered the young elf's name was Tinil-Galia), she had thrown herself into her work.  
Crystal had told Ralinde that she didn't want to work with Alaeo anymore, not providing a reason. She simply had started training by herself. Ralinde still came in to give her basic training, but mostly she spent long hours by herself in the gym, killing dummies and setting things alight.  
Ralinde had built Crystal her own gym to work in. It was made of fireproof materials, and equipped with different areas. As huge as it was, it was close to being filled with equipment and half-walls that seperated the areas from each other.  
Reaching her room, she opened the door and gaped.  
Her room was filled on every availible space (there were none now) with- roses. Roses of every color, including red, yellow, and white. On each bouquet, there was a card. Grabbing one, she read it.  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Sorry for what I did  
I'll make it up to you.  
-Alaeo  
Putting it down, she cleared a space on the bed and sat down.  
And began to cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alaeo waited until Crystal left her room the next morning. He spent the night hiding in, of all places, an extra closet. Because Crystal didn't really use her closets, he figured he'd be pretty safe here.  
Once Crystal had left to go to the gym, all the roses neatly put away, he got out of his hiding place and started to work.  
When he had finished, he looked at his work.  
Everywhere, red heart balloons hung. From the bedposts, the fan, the doorknobs, and taped to the walls they floated, brushing together. Each one said in big sparkling letters 'I love you Crystal'. The light bounced off them, so the room sparkled enough on its own.  
Then, to accentuate the balloons, he had also hung crystals on the strings to use Crystal's name in it. Crystals also lay on the floor, glittering everywhere.  
He hoped this would be enough.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal saw the latest work by Alaeo, and gasped in mixed shock and delight. She thought it was beautiful. She still didn't think she was going to forgive him though. He had hurt her too badly to be won back by gifts and beauty.  
She would keep the crystals though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alaeo groaned in frustration, then quickly covered his mouth. He couldn't be heard by Crystal, and possibly blow his cover. He was however, extremely frustrated to find that Crystal still didn't seem like she'd forgive him.  
So, the next morning when she left, he decided to work extra hard with what he had brought with him. Taking the jewelry he brought for her, including diamond bracelets, necklaces, rings, and beautiful loose jewels (he didn't know how hard he'd have to try- he ended up bringing at least twenty of each type), he took several of each thing and pulled them apart. Taking the now-freed diamonds, garnets, crystals, and sapphires, he strung them on a long string and draped it around the room. Using the others, he got to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ralinde walked up to Crystal.  
"Where's Alaeo been? I haven't seen him in a long time." Ralinde said with a worried frown.  
"I don't know, and I could care less." Crystal responded curtly. "Now let's get to work."  
For the next few hours, they worked hard before deciding to take a break. Crystal, who was extremely sweaty, headed back to her room to change into fresh clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alaeo was tired and decided he needed to leave Crystal's room and go back to his. However, not expecting Crystal to get back yet, he walked out of her room boldly-  
And walked straight into Crystal.  
"What are you doing here?" Crystal demanded furiously. Of course, she knew that if Alaeo had been the one who had been decorating her room, he had to be getting in somehow, but she didn't think to find him there.  
"I-I-..." Alaeo stuttered. He had not expected this at all.  
"I actually don't care. Get out!" Crystal yelled.  
"I-I was there because, I-I" He continued to stammer. He couldn't think of what to say.  
Crystal brushed past him. Walking into the room, she dropped her equipment and gasped at Alaeo's work.  
Once he had stripped most of the jewelry pieces, he had draped them on the strings. Then, he arranged them to spell out 'Crystal I love you. Give me a chance' in fancy lettering over her bed.  
Turning to Alaeo, who blushed and turned away, she tried to convey what she was feeling.  
"Alaeo...I had no clue....I mean I...How did you do this?" She said, still shocked.  
"I brought some bracelets I was going to give you, and I decided that I should do something different...I'm sorry. I'll take it down." He said, moving towards the gems.  
Crystal intercepted him. "I have something you will listen to," she said angrily. "You seriously hurt me. You didn't even think about what I would feel about it. And now, you have tried to win me back with jewels and a little hard work..."  
Alaeo started to say something to this, but he was stopped when Crystal stepped forward and kissed him.  
"And succeeded." She finished.  
Alaeo's eyes widened, and he tried a little late to put his arms around Crystal, but she pulled away before he could.  
Ralinde stepped out, as before not noticed, and clapped her hands. The two smiled at her, and went back to what they were doing.  
As they kissed each other, they stepped closer together, and kissed in the crystal light.  
  
A/N: Did ya like it? I'm going to do a sequel for this in which Crystal's powers are put to use. Look for it in the future!  
  
~RR 


End file.
